Extraordinary Christmas
by eatyourh3artout
Summary: The Hummel-Hudson's invite the Anderson's and the Berry's over for a Christmas dinner and gift giving. But when a blizzard keeps everyone in the Humdson house, whats going to happen? Better then sounds, promise. Please give a try
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all! This idea came to me when I was thinking of what Klaine singing 'Let It Snow' and Blaine and Rachel's 'Extraordinary Merry Christmas' are going to be like. And then I thought about Klaine and Finchel hanging out together at the Hummel-Hudson house, and this happened. This is going to me multi-part, not sure how many. But it won't be really long. Unless I have inspiration. Hope you enjoy! Also, please go look/read my other story, 'Won't Go Home Without You' if you haven't already. It's a Klaine story that's still in the works. It's my first fic, so its kinda my baby. =)

Spoilers for every glee episode that has been aired in the U.S. (just to be safe)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

In a quiet little neighborhood, the sun was setting on all the houses. Though you could see the sun, it was ten below freezing. Snow was called for later that evening, and if you went outside, Jack Frost would defiantly be nipping at your nose. As it became darker, the energetic kids all ran to turn on their Christmas lights that their dads had strung up around the house. If Christmas wasn't in the air before, it unquestionably was now.

Being the fact that that magical day was only five days way, all the stockings were hung with care. Mugs of hot coco were being passed around for all to drink. There was a warm roar that flowed out of the fireplace as the flames danced along the logs. Mistletoe was dangling at various places, hoping to catch the unsuspecting, and every now and then, doing just that. Candy canes were being eaten almost constantly, by adults and kids alike. Christmas specials or music were being played. Last but not least, the Christmas Trees were all decorated, or in the process of being decorated.

In the Hummel-Hudson house, Finn and Kurt were moving around the tree, putting on the lights, while their parents Burt and Carole stood back watching their sons. After the lights were on, Kurt ran over and flipped a few different switches until the only light was coming from the flames in to fireplace and the lights around the tree. The strings of lights were wrapped around going from the top to the bottom. Each one twinkled brightly, looking somewhat like fairies. Once they saw that the lights were positioned like they should be, Carole reached over and turned them off, turning the others back on so they could finish decorating with the ornaments. Burt and Carole came over for this. Finn grabbed his favorite ones and began to put them one eagerly. Kurt just laughed at his step brother while he reached for two of his most valuable things: the ornament his mother had given him the Christmas before she lost her battle with cancer, her last Christmas, and her ornament that she always hung up. The one from his mom was a porcelain angel with a blue porcelain ribbon around with black writing that read 'Pour Kurt, mamans bel ange'. His mom's was a light purple butterfly that one the wings had the words 'Dreams never fade away'.

Once all the ornaments were hung, Finn grabbed the star and placed it onto of the tree. They all took a step back to admire the tree. To put how it looked simply, it was beautiful. Everyone went into their respective rooms, got into their pajamas and got their presents to put under the tree. Kurt even grabbed the few presents he had bought for his boyfriend Blaine while Finn grabbed the few he had bought for his girlfriend Rachel. Even though they wouldn't see them until after Christmas, they still wanted to put them under the tree. Burt and Carole shared a smile when they saw their sons put their partners' gifts under the trees.

While Kurt went into the kitchen to make everyone some hot chocolate, Burt and Carole had a silent conversation on if now would be a good time to tell their two teen boys what they had planned. It was decided that there was no better time. Burt cleared his throat as Kurt came back in.

"Boys I have something I would like to share with you. A plan," Burt began.

Once they had their sons full attention, Carole looked at her husband before beginning. "We know that you're both a little upset about not getting to see Blaine and Rachel over the break."

"More than a little upset," Kurt mumbled.

"Well, what would you say if Carole and I said we wanted to invite Rachel and her dads and Blaine and his parents over for a on the twenty-third and to spend the night?" Burt asked.

Finn and Kurt looked at each other, their parents, and each other again before Finn answered. "We'd say you guys are the best parents ever."

"Then why don't you go and call your two sweethearts and invite them and their parents over for a Christmas dinner and you kids can exchange your gifts," Carole laughed.

"Wait, isn't Rachel and her dads Jewish?" Kurt asked looking at Finn.

"Yeah, so what?" Finn asked before it clicked. "Oh, umm, last year Rach said that they did a big gift exchange on Christmas instead of that eight day thing, so maybe they do like a mash up of Christmas and whatever Jewish people do?"

"It's called Hanukkah, Finn. And why don't you find out? We don't have to call it a Christmas dinner," Burt offered.

"Alright," Finn exclaimed as he ran off to call Rachel while Kurt ran off to call Blaine. Carole and Burt just laughed at their sons' eagerness. With a content sigh, Carole snuggled into Burt side while his arm went around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Blaine was in the middle of playing the new song he had been writing for Christmas when 'Baby it's Cold Outside' started to play from his phone, letting him know Kurt was calling. Setting down his guitar, he lend across his bed to pick up his phone.<p>

"Hey babe," Blaine answered.

"Hey Blaine. Whatcha doing?" Kurt asked excitedly. Blaine could practically see Kurt bounding up and down in his spot, which is exactly what Kurt was doing as he sat on his bed.

"Not much. Just messing around on my guitar. What are you doing besides jumping up and down with excitement?"

"You know me so well. I'm calling to tell you that my dad and Carole have invited you and your parents over, along with Rachel and her dads, for a dinner, gift giving and spending the night from the twenty-third to the twenty-fourth. I would really like you to come being as we haven't seen each other since the beginning of break, your parents don't even have to come, though I know Burt and Carole would really like to meet them, but you don't have to come if you don't want to are anything its just-"

"Kurt!" Blaine cut in, though he had been trying to since Kurt had told him about his parents' plans. "First off, breathe." Blaine wanted until he heard Kurt take a deep breath. "Second, I would love to come over then and spend time with you."

"Good. But what about your parents? Are they going to come? Are they going to care about you coming?" Kurt asked.

"No they won't be coming. And they won't even notice I'm gone," Blaine explained nonchalantly.

"What do you mean they won't notice?" Kurt asked suddenly worried.

"They're own a cruise ship right now and won't be back until the third of January."

"Blaine Devon Anderson. You mean to tell me that you are going to be spending Christmas alone?" Kurt asked, getting pissed. Not at Blaine, but his parents.

"Yes," Blaine answered matter-of-factly.

"I don't know what worse. The fact you were planning on spending Christmas alone, that you parents left you to do so, that you didn't tell me, or how the fact that way you just answered my question was as if this isn't the first time you've done this," Kurt said in disbelief.

"It's not," Blaine said bitterly.

"Alright, you are coming over for dinner on Wednesday and staying the night," Kurt said in a tone that meant arguing would not be allowed.

"Can't wait to see you," Blaine smiled.

"Me either. I love you," Kurt replied, a smile on his face.

"I love you too," Blaine said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Rachel's phone started ringing. She glanced at it and a smile broke across her face. "Hey, Finn."<p>

"Hey Rach. My mom and Burt have invited you and your dads over this Wednesday for a dinner, presents and spending the night. Can you?" Finn asked. Rachel just laughed. One of the many things she loved about him was he got straight to the point.

"Hang on let me ask," she said. Setting down the phone, she ran off to her dad's room. After knocking, she entered when they told her to.

"Hey sweetie, what can we do for you?" her daddy Hiram asked.

"Finns parents have invited us over for dinner, presents and to spend the night this Wednesday. Can we go?" She asked.

Her dads thought for a second before her dad LeRoy answered. "Sure thing honey. Tell them we will see them then."

Rachel quickly thanked her dads before running back to her room to tell Finn. "They said yes."

"Sweet. I'll see you then okay?" Finn asked sleepily.

"Sure thing."

"I love you, Rachel."

"I love you, too, Finn."

Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, and Finn all fell asleep that night with smiles on their faces, thinking of the significant other and getting to see them soon.

* * *

><p>AN: So there's chapter one. The ribbon on Kurt's angel is French for "mom's beautiful angel." A bit small for me if you don't know. These will get a bit longer as I on. As I said above, this is going to be only a couple chapters. If you have any songs (preferably Christmas) that you would like Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and/or Blaine to sing (in any combination ex. All together, solos, duets, trios), let me know and I'll do my best on doing it. Review's make be happy and tend to make me write faster.  
>Love and Hugs to all who read this!<p>

_Edit: I'm going through and cleaning up all of my stories/chapters. I'm also deleting the chapters that were just AN. I hope it's easier to read and understand now. =) less than 3_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Okay thank thank thank thankx100000000 for everyone who read/reviewed/alerted/favorite-ed this! It means the world to me! I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. I'm hoping to update again before Christmas, but do NOT hold me to that. If I don't, Merry/Happy Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Whatever-it-is-you-celebrate. And just in case I don't update till then (god I hope not) but Happy New Year!

On with the story!**  
><strong>_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_"I wish I were with you"_

Rachel sang the last note of her song as she finished packing her overnight bag for when she and her dads would be spending the nights and Finn and Kurt's. Well, tomorrow night she had to remind herself. The past two days had gone by fast then Rachel had thought possible. It seemed like just yesterday Finn had call to see if she could spend the night. A small smile played across her lips as she thought of her boyfriend, though she didn't realize it. Though they had had their up and downs, they always got back together. Finn had always been there when Rachel needed him, and vice versa.

"Thinking of Finn again sweetie?" her dad LeRoy asked, interrupting her thoughts. Rachel looked up to see her dads in her doorway, Hiram leading against it while LeRoy leaned into him.

The young singer laughed slightly before she answered. "Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of," Hiram laughed. "There is this one smile you get when you're thinking about him."

"But I smile almost all the time," Rachel said a little confused.

"Yes. But there's this one that you get that is reserved for only him. I know because I'm the same way with your dad," LeRoy smiled. Rachel gave a slight 'oh' then blushed a little bit. Hiram seemed to be blushing a little, too.

"Anyway, we need to talk to you about dinner tomorrow night," LeRoy said.

Rachel stopped breathing for a second. 'What if we can't go? Did they change their mind? Why would they change their mind? They have no need to. Is Burt and Carole? Finn? They always seemed to like him when he was over.' Rachel mind raced.

"Hang on, Rach," Hiram soothed. "We can still go, don't worry." Rachel let out a breath she didn't realized she was holding.

"We just wanted to back sure you were okay with it being a Christmas dinner? Your dad and I are, but we just wanted to make sure you were."

"Oh," Rachel said. She was quite for a moment while she thought. "Yeah I'm fine with it. I mean, we really do more of Christmas then Hanukkah anyway. I mean we just give all our presents on one day. Plus I would do anything to see Finn. And I would love to see Kurt and Blaine too."

Just then, Rachel's laptop made a _bing _sound. She walked over to find that she had a new Facebook message from Blaine.

"Well speak of the devil," she laughed.

"Well, that's all we wanted to know. Let Blaine know we look forward to meeting him," her dads said as they left.

Rachel smiled as she opened the instant message tab with Blaine's name on it.

**Blaine Anderson**: Hey Rachel!

**Rachel Berry:** Hey Blaine! How are you?

**Blaine Anderson**: Great, I get to see my amazing boyfriend tomorrow! Along with one of the most talented singers I know and her boyfriend. How are you doing?

**Rachel Berry**: Pretty great here too! I get to see my outstanding boyfriend tomorrow. Haha! And I get to see my favorite diva and his boyfriend. Life couldn't be better.

**Blaine Anderson**: Aw, Rach. While I'm flattered by that complement, if Kurt knew that I was your favorite diva over him, I think we would both be in trouble. ;)

**Rachel Berry**: Then we will have to keep it our little secret. ;)

**Blaine Anderson**: That we will. So, I have a favor to ask you.

**Rachel Berry**: Do tell. Or is it ask?

**Blaine Anderson**: Well, I have been writing a new song for Christmas and I was wondering if you would like to sing it as a duet with me tomorrow night? I know its short notice, but knowing you, you'll have the lyrics down in no time.

**Rachel Berry**: I would love to! Do you have the lyrics already? And are you playing it on your guitar?

**Blaine Anderson**: Sweet! Yes I have the lyrics and yes I'm playing it. But more than just on my guitar. Hang on and I'll send it to you.

Rachel patiently waited for Blaine to send her the music. She was idly tapping her fingers to no beat in particular when she got a buzz from her email. Opening a new tab, she went to see who it was from. Sure enough, it was from Blaine. Its subject was title Extraordinary Merry Christmas. She clicked on it curiously.

_Hey Rachel. Okay this is that music, lyrics, and then the song with me sing both parts. I put your parts in bold print, mine are in regular and then when we are both sing, it's in bold with italic. It's called Extraordinary Merry Christmas. Hope you like it! Love Blaine_

Rachel found the one that Blaine had labeled 'song (music and lyrics together)', and then scrolled up to the lyrics to read while it played. She instantly fell in love with the upbeat tone to it, and it fit Blaine's voice perfectly. The lyrics were catching and fun. She could already see the two of them preforming it. Rachel could even see her dancing with Finn while Blaine danced with Kurt. She went back to Facebook to tell Blaine.

**Rachel Berry**: Blaine Warbler! That is amazing! I would be honored to sing that song with you. Did you come up with all of that on your own?!

**Blaine Anderson**: You do realize I'm no longer a Warbler right? And thank you. Yes I came up with it on my own.

**Rachel Berry**: Yes I know you're longer a Warbler, but I will always consider you as one. From what I've heard Nick say 'Once a Warbler, always a Warbler,' anyway. And good job. I'm going to go work on learning it and then get some sleep. See you tomorrow?

**Blaine Anderson**: Very true on the Warbler thing. Thank you. And I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Good night Rach. Sweet dreams.

**Rachel Berry**: Good night Blaine. Sweet dreams to you too.

With that, Rachel and Blaine both logged of and went to work on their respective parts of their new song.

* * *

><p>Kurt was moving around his house, humming along to the Christmas music playing from his iPod. He had been spending most of the day doing all the last minute cleaning before Rachel, LeRoy, Hiram, and Blaine all came over later that day. He had been putting all the bills away, dusting, and clearing the table of everything but the coasters. Finn had surprisingly cleaned his room. Kurt and Carole had spent all day yesterday doing the laundry and cooking some of the feast they were having for dinner tonight. The only things that were left to cook were the last batch of cookies and a few pies for dessert; all homemade of course.<p>

As Kurt was straightening the present under the tree, smiling when his hands past over the ones for Blaine, a buzz told him that a batch of his cookies where done. He quickly ran to the kitchen to keep them from burning. He set the tray down to cool the cookies somewhat and slid another tray of cookies in. Kurt set the timer for fifteen minutes. He sat down momentarily to catch his breath. After feeling slightly rested, Kurt stood and went to remove to cookies from their sheet and move them to a cooling rack. Once that was done, Kurt thought about playing the piano for a while, so he went and turned his music off.

In the corner of the living room sat a baby grand piano that Burt and Carole had gotten Kurt for his birthday; though he got other small things, it had really only been the present he had gotten, not that he minded any. It was beautiful: glossy black, pearl colored keys and the inside an unpainted maple wood. Kurt loved playing on it whenever he got the chance, which wasn't had often as he would like. That made moments like right now, where he was sitting down on the plush bench, running he fingers along the keys in a beautiful melody, even more special. If you asked him what he was playing, he wouldn't be able to tell you. Kurt was just playing the simple tune thinking of Blaine. Without realizing it, the pianist fingers change his song into a different song. It took Kurt only a moment to realize this, and that the tune was familiar, though he couldn't figure out what it was. Kurt giggled slightly when he realized that it was 'Baby It's Cold Outside', the song him and Blaine sang together last Christmas. The first song they ever sang together. Unable to help himself, he began singing, even if he didn't have someone to sing it with.

_I really can't stay_

**But baby it's cold outside**

Kurt jumped at the sound of a second all too familiar voice. Turing around, he saw his gorgeous boyfriend leaning against one of the walls with his breath taking smile on his face.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed as he jumped up and ran to his boyfriend, devolving him in a hug.

"Hey gorgeous," Blaine laughed as he hugged Kurt back.

"What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you to be here and all, but I thought you weren't going to be over until later," Kurt said as he pulled back slightly to look at Blaine, though he kept his arms around Blaine's neck while Blaine's stayed around Kurt's waist.

"Well, I had nothing keeping me at home, and I just couldn't wait to spend time with you. I also figured that if I came over a little earlier I could help you with whatever you would be working on," Blaine explained smiling.

"Help me? Or spend alone time with me and hopefully make out some before everyone gets here?" Kurt questioned jokingly, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Both if that's okay with you," Blaine joked right back.

Kurt blushed a little bit and became a little breathless. It didn't matter that the two had been going out for nine month (the best nine month of either boys life as far as they were concerned), the thought that a guy, let alone a gorgeous, caring, loving one like Blaine, wanted to kiss Kurt still took Kurt's breath away.

"It's more than okay with me," Kurt replied breathlessly.

With that being said, both boys leaned into each other, pressing closer together, if it were even possible, letting their bodies line up perfectly. They looked at each other for a moment, but when Kurt subconsciously licked his lips, and Blaine's eyes drifted down to watch his tongue, their sweet looks became too much to handle. Both leaning in at the same time, they touched their lips to the others, bring them fully together.

The kiss started off with just a brush of the lips, and both teens were content with that; just slowly moving their lips together. That is, until Blaine shifted somewhat and add a little more pressure to Kurt's lip. All Kurt wanted was more. With his hands still around his boyfriend's neck, Kurt pulled Blaine to him and moved his hands up the Blaine thankfully un-gelled hair. Blaine was pleased with the new closeness, yet he was left wanting more. He turned his head slightly to deepen the kiss, earning a small sigh from Kurt. Blaine took his tongue and ran it along his boyfriend's bottom lip, then replaced it with his teeth, slowly grazing and nibbling at it. A shiver went down Kurt's back. They both pushed against each other harder, and Blaine once again ran his tongue along Kurt's lips, but this time he was asking for permission. Kurt was eager to accept but their position was being uncomfortable. Reluctantly he pulled away.

"Couch. Now," was all Kurt said before reattaching his lips to Blaine's. As they made their way over, they surprisingly didn't trip or stumble. Just when they did get to the couch, a beep from the kitchen sounded. Kurt once again pulled away from Blaine. Blaine just moved his lips down to Kurt's jaw and neck.

"Blaine," Kurt said somewhat breathlessly. "I have to go finishes cooking."

The brunette moved to get up from where he was on Blaine's lap, and he needn't even remember sitting there, but his boyfriend just tightened his arms. "No," he murmured against the pale boy's neck.

"Yes," Kurt argued with more strength in his voice then he really had.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"N- Haha nice try Blaine. That's not going to work," Kurt said finally untangling himself from his boyfriend's arms.

"It almost did," Blaine commented smugly as he got up to follow Kurt into the kitchen.

"That was because you were assaulting my neck with your mouth. It's difficult to think straight when your mouth is on me," Kurt said quietly to himself. Or so he thought.

"What was that?" Blaine asked knowingly.

"Nothing," replied Kurt as he grabbed some oven mitts to take out the cookies.

"It didn't sound like nothing," Blaine joked.

"Oh, and what exactly did it sound like?" Kurt joked back. "And stop staring at my ass," he added as he reached down to grab the cookies.

"Kurt! How could you say such a thing about me? I would never do such a thing," Blaine said in mock hurt, as he was in fact staring at Kurt's ass. "I am dapper, a gentlemen. Staring at my boyfriends' perfect ass would go against that."

Kurt looked over his shoulder to see Blaine still looking. "Sure," he replied as he straightened up. He set the cookies down, turned around, facing his boyfriend, placed his hands on the counter and hopped up next to the sweet treats.

"Okay, so I was. But it your own damn fault for wearing those ungodly tight skinny jeans," Blaine said as he moved closer to Kurt. "Not that I care," he added when Kurt raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. He kept moving until he was standing between Kurt's legs.

"Hi," Kurt said as he moved his forehead against Blaine's

"Hi yourself," Blaine smiled. They just stayed there for a moment looking into each other's eyes. Then Blaine got a kind of wicked look in his eyes. "It's nice to know what kind of effect my mouth has on you. "

"Oh god, you actually heard that?" Kurt asked in horror.

"Yep," Blaine said smugly.

"Oh, don't me so smug mister. I know for a fact that mine has the same effect on you," Kurt shot back.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Blaine said, trying to sound as clueless as possible.

"Sure thing honey," Kurt replied wickedly before moving his mouth to Blaine's neck just to place a tender kiss. Anything Blaine was going to say back was instantly lost when he felt Kurt's lips go straight for his most sensitive spot. He couldn't help but lend into Kurt and let out a small sigh. Kurt knew he was right and had won when he felt Blaine lean into him. The small sigh that left his boyfriends' lips was an added bonus. Kurt gently nibbled and suck on the spot, causing a slight moan to leave Blaine. Kurt smiled against the others skin as he moved his hands onto Blaine's waist. Everything was perfect. That is until Blaine set his hands down on the counter because he needed something to hold onto before his knee gave out. His right landed directly on the still very, very hot cookie sheet.

"OW! Ouch, Shit, ouch!" Blaine exclaimed jumping back cradled his hand.

"Blaine! What happened? What's wrong?" Kurt asked franticly as he slid off the counter to reach his boyfriend.

"I may have accidently set my hand on the still hot cooking sheet. Damn it," Blaine explained.

"Oh, Blaine. Here, let me have a look," Kurt said. He reached his hands out to carefully take Blaine's injured one. The latter hissed slightly when Kurt gently opened his hand to look at it. Going from Blaine's index finger, across his palm diagonally and finally stopping right before his wrist started was a big red mark that was already welting.

"Ow," Blaine said as he looked down at it. Kurt gave him a small smile before leaning down and gently kissing the burn mark. In every place that Kurt's lips touched, Blaine felt a slight tingle left behind.

"Why don't you run it under some cool water while I get to first aid kit so we can clean and bandage it," Kurt suggested.

"Okay," Blaine said as he moved to the sink. Kurt grabbed a chair and climbed onto it, getting to first aid kit from the cabinet above the fridge.

After Blaine rinsed his hand for a few minutes he went to set down at the table, where Kurt had the kit and was looking through everything. "Sit down, Blaine," Kurt said quietly as he picked up some Neosporin. Blaine did as he was told, sitting down in the chair next to Kurt. Kurt knelt down on his knees and took Blaine's hand. He gently rubbed some of the antiseptic on Blaine's burn. Blaine gave a sharp intake of breath because, damn that hurt.

"Sorry babe, I don't want it to get infected," Kurt said soothingly.

"It's fine baby. It just hurts," Blaine said. They were quiet while Kurt finished with the antiseptic. He then turned and grabbed some gauze. "Why gauze?" Blaine asked.

"Because no band-aid is going to stay on your hand. Not the way you need it too," Kurt explain. Kurt once again reached for his hand, unwrapped some of the gauze and tenderly started to wrap Blaine's hand. He went around couple of times, wrapping it above Blaine's thumb one time, then under it, then above and back under, until there was enough padding to protect it. Kurt cut and tied it off, then used some red and blue tape to tape it down. Blaine smiled when he saw the colors. Kurt once again brought Blaine's hand up to his lips and placed another loving kiss to it. "I love you," Kurt said looking it to Blaine's eyes.

"I love you too," Blaine said looking straight back into Kurt's.

"Aren't you two the cutest thing ever? Beside me and Finn of course," Rachel said laughing from the kitchen door way with Finns arms around her.

"Hey! Klaine is defiantly more cuter the Finchel," Blaine replied smiling.

"More cuter? Really Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Shh honey. You're not helping my argument any," Blaine laughed.

"Dude, there is no way you are going to win this. Rachel and I are much cuter than you two," Finn said.

"No, Finn. We are," Kurt said looking at his stepbrother.

"Okay, how about we just accept the fact that we are both cute and move on?" Blaine suggested.

"Always the peace keeper," Rachel replied.

"Au contraire, mon ami, I just don't want any one feelings to be hurt at the outcome. Because we all know who would win," Blaine said. He then coughed, but it sounded very much like 'Klaine'.

"I wasn't aware you know French," Kurt whispered for only Blaine to hear.

"I do, but not as much as you. I'm better at Italian," Blaine whispered back.

"I'll have to hear this sometime," Kurt replied.

"Don't think we didn't hear that 'cough,' Warbler," Finn said, using the nickname he had given Blaine after finally accepting that Blaine wasn't trying to replace him.

"Oh, I have no doubt you heard it," Blaine smiled.

"Okay, enough of trying to figure out what couple is cuter," Rachel laughed.

"Right, sorry about your hand dude," Finn said.

"Yeah, but he shouldn't have put his hand on the hot cookie sheet," Rachel said jokingly.

"Hey! It's not my fault Kurt has an amazing mouth the can do wondrous things and distracts me to where I can't think straight," Blaine said in mock defense.

While Kurt cheeks became a sudden deep red and Rachel laughed, Finn exclaimed, "Oh come on! That's my brother man! I didn't need to hear that!" Him saying that only made Kurt blush even more.

"Oh, get your head out of the gutter Finn," the blushing boy said.

"Your boyfriend put it there."

"I did not. I just said something you took the wrong way. Though it's not wrong at all," Blaine explained, but whispered the last part to Kurt, somewhat suggestively. Kurt's blush somehow deepened even more.

"Before I die of embarrassment, would you guys like to help me cook the last few things I have to make?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Rachel said while Blaine nodded.

"I don't know. I was thinking- Ouch!" Finn started saying but then stopped when his girlfriend elbowed him in the ribs. "I mean I would love to help you."

"Nice save," his stepbrother laughed. Kurt moved over to the pantry to grab all the things to make the pies: flour, sugar, salt, shortening, brown sugar, and a jar of pecans. He then moved to the fridge to get the fruit. Kurt then set it down all the stuff on the table.

"So what are we making," Blaine asked as him, Rachel, and Finn came up next to Kurt.

"Just a few pies," Kurt explained.

"Any cake?" Finn asked.

"No Finn I'm not making any cake," Kurt sighed.

"You're not making any cake?!" Finn and Blaine exclaimed at the sometime, which caused Rachel and Kurt to laugh.

"You have to make cake, baby," Blaine pouted. "They are amazing and I haven't had any in a while," he added using his puppy dog eyes, knowing they made his boyfriend weak.

"Fine," Kurt said after a few seconds of looking into Blaine's eyes.

"Whipped," Rachel laughed.

Kurt sent her his signature glare then moved to get a couple other ingredients. He set them on the table. Kurt then went to grab the chocolate to make the frosting, knowing that Blaine, along with everyone else, loved his chocolate cake with chocolate icing. Everyone always told him it was the best cake they ever ate, the sweetest thing they ever had, but in the best way. Little did they know, it wasn't as sugar loaded as they thought.

"Ready?" Kurt asked when he had everything on the table. He received a nod from Rachel and Finn, who were in their own little world, and kiss on the cheek from Blaine as his answer. "Then let's get started," Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey again! Okay, the next chapter is going to pick up beasicaly were this one left off. I'm not sure when I will have it up though. And I want to say thanks again to anyone who gave me any feedback (and that includes favorites and alerts). FYI - I love reviews!

Review Replies:

Klainelover ~ Thank you!

Dreamer 3097 ~ Here's your update! =D

GleekWarbler123 ~ Thank you! Cute Finchel and Klaine indeed! And aren't Blaine's parents the worst. lol Here's your cute Klaine. Much love and hugs

hi ~ I love you for using harry potter! lol here's the second chapter.

Mimi77 ~ Thank you! Greetings from US! =D

xDrEaMeR4xEVA ~ Cute scenes? *points upward* =D

_Edit: I'm going through and cleaning up all of my stories/chapters. I'm also deleting the chapters that were just AN. I hope it's easier to read and understand now. =) less than 3_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! How's was your guys Christmas or Hanukkah or Whatever-it-is-you-celebrate? (I really mean that, I'm not just asking to be nice. I would really like to know =) ) For anyone who is wondering, I had an awesome one! My parent's got me a laptop, so it will be so much easier to write and upload my stories, and hopefully will get them up sooner now. =D I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I tried to put a little more Finchel in this. And I hope you don't minded that the chapters are getting longer. *shy smile*

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights to Ryan Murphy and Fox entertainment.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Kurt and Blaine were busy pouring the filling into the pies. Kurt laughed as Blaine failed at pouring it in and ended up getting it on the counter. Kurt set his filling down and went to stand behind Blaine to help him. Blaine allowed him. He may or may not have leaned into Kurt's arms that were wrapped around him while Kurt helped him pour. Then again, Kurt may have pulled Blaine into him; it could have been a combination of both. It really didn't matter. To Kurt, Blaine was in his arms, and to Blaine, he was in Kurt's arms. Nothing could be more perfect. That couple had completely forgotten about the other couple in the room.

Rachel was standing with her back to the doorway of the kitchen. She was stirring the cake batter, waiting for Finn to come back from going to call Burt and Carole to make sure everything was okay. LeRoy and Hiram were taking Burt and Carole out for a little adult time before spending the tonight and tomorrow with a group of teenagers. They were due home in a few hours. Rachel smiled as she watched Kurt and Blaine work on the pies. Rachel's smile grew as she watched Kurt laugh at Blaine. Though she will never admit it, a happy tear rolled down her face when she saw them lean into each other. She was beyond happy for Kurt. Rachel had watched him since sophomore year struggle with everything and saw him get pick on every day, more than the other glee members. She saw that he was hurting every day, was lonely as could be. Then he met Blaine. Rachel didn't know right away about him, Kurt and her hadn't been very good friends yet, but she could see the visible change in him. When she finally met Blaine, she had been ready to give him the whole talk thing: be nice to Kurt, if Blaine hurt Kurt in any way, he regret it and so on. She soon realized she didn't have to. There was love in both their eyes for each other, even if they didn't know it yet. Now they were together, and she had never seen Kurt, or Blaine, happier. So she had a slight case of proud mama syndrome, sue her. Rachel was shaken out of her thoughts when two arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Hey beautiful," said the voice

She looked back and smiled at Finn. He pulled her closer to him, but his arms bumped the bowl with the batter in it, almost causing Rachel to drop it.

"Finn! Be careful, you almost made me drop this," Rachel exclaimed.

"Sorry babe. I just wanted you closer to me," Finn apologized.

"It's alright," Rachel said as lean more into Finn. She looked up at him while he looked down at her.

"Ahw," came from the other side of the kitchen. The couple looked up to see Kurt and Blaine starting at them, Kurt still standing behind Blaine, arms around his waist. They were smiling at them.

"Oh, shhsh you two," Rachel said smiling.

"Okay," Blaine shrugged. He and Kurt turned back to the frosting they were making for the cake.

Rachel looked back down at the batter in her bowl and saw that it was completely stirred. "Finn, can you get a pan for me please?" she asked softly.

"But I don't want to move," he mumbled against her neck before placing a gentle kiss there. He then rested his head on hers. "You're so warm and comfortable.

"So are you but we need to get this in a pan so we can get it in the oven," Rachel replied, but she leaned even more into Finn as she said it.

"I hate it when you're right," Finn sighed. Slowly, he untangled his arms from her waist to go get what she asked for. Finn saw that Blaine was walking to get something from the fringe. As he walked over to the cupboards, he looked back over his shoulder at Rachel and smiled when he saw her talking with Kurt. She and Kurt were laughing about something Kurt had just said. Finn was happy that his girlfriend and stepbrother were finally getting along and not at each other's throats all the time. He was also glad to see both of them happy. Finn felt someone came up next to him. He looked to see Blaine standing next to him, but Blaine was watching Kurt and Rachel. Blaine gave Finn a small smile when he saw Finn looking at him. "How did we get so lucky?" Finn asked Blaine quietly so he wouldn't disturbed their respective others.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked just as quietly.

"How is it we both found that one while we are in high school?" Finn explained.

"I don't know," Blaine said thoughtfully. "I don't know what I did to get someone as amazing as Kurt. "

"And I'm not sure what I did to get Rach. I just thankful that I have her," Finn mused.

"Same here. Not about you having Rach, I mean I am, but just meant about Kurt. For me," Blaine said, blushing slightly as he stumbled over his words.

Finn laughed. "It's cool dude, I get what you mean."

"There something wrong with both of you if you think you don't deserve us," Kurt said after a moment of silence had fallen in the room. Finn and Blaine jumped slightly.

Finn and Blaine looked at Kurt and Rachel to see that they were looking at Finn and Blaine. "You heard that?" Blaine asked.

"Sure did," Rachel replied.

"Yeah, you guys need to work on your whispering," Kurt commented.

"Do we now," Finn question in a somewhat mischievous way.

Rachel and Kurt just nodded. Blaine and Finn walked over to the two divas with mischievous looks on both their faces. While Finn put his hands on the counter on both sides of Rachel, Blaine did the same to Kurt. Rachel and Kurt looked at each other with looks of 'not good' written all over their faces. Their boyfriends exchanged a look as well, one that said 'let's get them back for eavesdropping', but there was a hint of joking.

Blaine lean forward until he had Kurt pin between him and the counter. Blaine waited until Kurt turn away from Rachel and faced him. When glasz eyes met hazel, the two smiled: Kurt's was sweet and innocent, Blaine's playful and impish. Slowly, Blaine leaned his head forward until it was right next to Kurt's ear. He placed a gentle kiss there, causing his boyfriend to shiver. "Are you cold?" Blaine whispered so softly that Kurt could barely hear him. Though Blaine had asked that questioned, he knew that shiver wasn't from the coldness.

"No," Kurt breathed. "It's rather difficult to be cold when you are whispering in my ear." Kurt blushed a little at his own statement.

"Hum, so I can whisper then?" Blaine asked as he dipped his finger in the frosting him and Kurt had been making…

While Kurt and Blaine had their conversation, Finn leaned forward and rested his forehead against Rachel's. They two smiled at each other, eyes for only one another. "Here's the pan you needed," Finn whispered as he set it on the counter next to her. He took one of his hands and placed it on Rachel's back. She shuddered as he softly moved it up and down.

"Thank you," Rachel replied.

"No problem," he responded quietly.

"I take back what I said. You can whisper," Rachel mumbled breathlessly.

"I know," Finn said as he dipped his finger in the cake batter Rachel had been stirring and brought it up…

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed at the same time that Rachel shirked, "Finn!"

Their boyfriends had taken the fingers that were cover in the mixtures that had out them in and had wiped it across their significant others cheeks. The two accused boys just smiled at the two accusers. Rachel and Kurt exchanged a look. Rachel smiled and gave her best friend a nod. They then stared at their boyfriends again.

"Oh, it's on bitches," Kurt said before taking some frosting on to his own finger and swiping it down Blaine's face. Rachel put her fingers in the cake batter and dragged down Finn's nose. Finn and Blaine pulled back in slight shock. They had pulled back enough though. Kurt and Rachel both turn away from them and went to stand over by the table together. The two smiled at each other. Blaine and Finn looked at each; a smile came across their faces as well.

"Bring it," Blaine shot back at Kurt while he flung some more frosting at Kurt. It hit him on the lips and right under his eye. Blaine smiled.

"Oh trust me baby, it's brought," Kurt said as he tossed some flour at Blaine. The flour not only hit Blaine, but hit Finn, both in the shirt, but hit them none the less. That when all hell broke loose. Finn and Blaine charged Rachel and Kurt. Rachel squeaked slightly before she ducked down under table and slid to the other side, effectively put the table in between her and Finn. He stopped when he reached the table and laughed. The two looked down at the table to see what to throw at each other. Rachel reached for the sugar while Finn grabbed the caramelized pecans. There was one last look at each other before they started throwing things. Sugar was falling into Finn's hair while pecans were sticking to Rachel.

Blaine reached for Kurt, but Kurt side stepped before Blaine got his hand on him. Kurt laughed slightly when Blaine bumped into the table. Blaine turned to look at Kurt. His laugher stopped when he saw the look on Blaine's face. The second Blaine took a step towards him, Kurt took off running, Blaine on his heels. They ran around the table, both getting hit with what the other couple was throwing. As they made it back around, Blaine got his arms around Kurt waist and pulled him to a stop. Kurt and Blaine laughed as Blaine turned Kurt around and pinned him against the table.

"Whatcha gunna do now?" Blaine teased.

"This," Kurt laughed. He took a hand full of flour and dropped it on Blaine's head. Blaine gasped.

"You didn't just do that," Blaine said in mock shock.

"But I did," Kurt shot at him. "What are you going to-" His words were cut off as his boyfriend did exactly what he had just done to him.

"I'm going to do that," Blaine smiled. Kurt stayed really quite. Blaine just stared at him. Because they were so quiet, Finn and Rachel turned to see what had happened. They both gasped when they saw Kurt's hair and Blaine's hand hovering over it.

"Dude, you're going to die," Finn said.

"No, Kurt won't kill him," Rachel argued.

"Yeah he will," Finn argued back.

"No, he won't," Rachel said. She then took some flour and through it at Finn while he still wasn't looking at her. He turned after it hit him in some of the face and got in his hair. "Alright then," he said, and then starting having a food fight with her again.

Blaine was watching them when some pie filling hit him in the face. He turned to see Kurt with pie dipping from his hands. Blaine smiled wickedly before he threw more things at Kurt. Kurt started throwing thing back. At some point, something Kurt threw hit Finn while something of Blaine hit Rachel. All four were laughing at they tossed things at each, not caring about anything just having fun. The frosting and the batter were picked up by Kurt and Rachel and being thrown around as well. They were so lost in having fun that they didn't hear the front door open and close, four adults coming in.

"What the hell is going on here?" Burt questioned. All the teens jumped and turn around, food falling off them as they did.

"Hi, dad," Kurt said shyly.

"Hey, son. Mind telling me what's going on."

"A food fight," Kurt offered.

"Well,-" Burt started but was cut off my Carole.

"Come on, honey," she said softly, "they were just having fun."

"I see that," Burt laughed when he finally took in all of the teens in the room. Everyone looked around and erupted in to laughter.

"Why don't you kids go get cleaned up and we will clean down here," Carole offered.

"No, mom, it's our mess. We'll clean it up," Finn said. Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"No, sons, go get cleaned up. We will take care of all of this," Burt said, looking at his stepson and real son.

"Okay," Finn and Kurt said together. They grabbed their respective others hand and to go clean up. Rachel stopped and kissed both her dads on their cheeks. Blaine went and grabbed his bag from the hallway he left it. Rachel followed Finn up to his room, her bag already being there. Blaine followed Kurt to his.

* * *

><p>"Well, this shirt is most likely ruined," Kurt said once he and Blaine were in Kurt's room. Blaine shut the door. Kurt pulled his shirt off and looked at the damage. With a sigh, he tossed it over to his hamper.<p>

"Sorry," Blaine apologized. It was really the only word his brain could give him at the moment. Even though Kurt still had a tank top on, Blaine was finding it hard to concentrate. Like it always was when he saw this much of Kurt's skin. Which was ridicules after everything they had done together. But here Blaine was, blushing as if this was his first time ever seeing Kurt like this.

"I still get the same way about you, you know," Kurt said. Blaine shook his head and look to see Kurt staring at him.

"Was I thinking out loud again?" Blaine laughed.

"No, your face is just easy to read, and the blush isn't helping you any," Kurt laughed. Blaine just smiled and moved to Kurt's en suit bathroom, taking of his shirt on the way. Kurt exactly what his boyfriend had been feeling now, but it was slightly worse; Blaine didn't have anything on under the shirt. Or did that make it better? Either way, Kurt was blushing. Kurt saw that Blaine was having trouble getting everything of his face, so he went to help him out. Blaine smile when he felt Kurt's hand drop onto his shoulder.

"Would you like some help?" Kurt offered caringly.

"Love some," Blaine smiled.

"How about we get all that flour out of your hair first?" the countertenor asked.

"I like the sound of that."

Kurt went and got his chair from his vanity, bring it into the bathroom. Kurt set it front of his sink. He told Blaine to take a sit. Blaine did as he was told. Kurt guide Blaine's head back until it was positioned perfectly under the faucet. Unfortunately Kurt couldn't get the right angle to clean everything out. "Blaine I can't get everything out of your hair at this angel," Kurt said apologetically. "I think you're going to have to a shower to get it all out."

"But I don't want to," Blaine said. "I like you playing with my hair." Suddenly Blaine got an idea. "What if you sit on my lap like I did that one time when you got slushed? That was the only way we could get the slushy out of your hair."

Kurt thought for a second considering what Blaine just said. "I guess that could work." Without any warning, Kurt swung one of his legs over Blaine's hips. There was room on each side of Blaine's hips, so Kurt used that area to balance his knees and hover over his boyfriend. He turned the water back on and let it warm up before he started running his fingers through Blaine's hair. Blaine closed his eyes and moaned softly as he felt Kurt's fingers run through his hair. It was one of his favorite things ever. Kurt gently pulled at his boyfriends curls, trying to get the caked in stuff out, and brought a content sigh from Blaine's lips.

Blaine was right; it was getting the flour of his hair. Just not fast enough. Kurt was starting to struggle on staying up. Blaine could tell. "You can sit on me Kurt. You're not going to hurt me, and it would be the first time you've sat on me," Blaine said softly. Kurt gently lowered down until he was sitting down on Blaine's lap. This actually made it even easier to get to Blaine hair, and Kurt could even lean forward a little more to get better access to Blaine's curls. Kurt finished up Blaine's hair, but didn't exactly tell him. He was having too much fun with his fingers in his boyfriends' hair. But Kurt new they need to finish cleaning up because his dad was downstairs, probably waiting for him. With a sigh, Kurt turned off the sink and got off Blaine's lap. Blaine gave a small whimper at the loss of contact. He slowly opened his eyes. When his met Kurt's, they smiled at each other.

"Want to help me get the flour out of my hair?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Blaine said eagerly, getting out of his sit. Kurt laughed as he took the position that Blaine was just in. Blaine smoothly slid into the position Kurt had just been in. Once the water started to run, Blaine put his finger in Kurt's hair and started to work out the flour. A small, breathy moan escaped Kurt's lips before he could stop it; he then proceeded to blush. "So I'm not the only one that like his hair played with," Blaine laughed.

"Oh, shut up you. You already knew that," Kurt tried to snap, but it was clouded with too much contentment.

"I did. But it's fun to tease you about it because you hate it when people touch your hair," Blaine explained as he continued with his fingers.

"That's because it normally perfectly styled and I don't want anyone messing it up," Kurt clarified. Blaine just made a noise of understanding as he continued to work with Kurt's hair. When he finished, he turn the water off, gently slid off of Kurt's lap, and pulled his boyfriend up with him. They were both now clean of everything but a few streaks of chocolate frosting, being that they had both tried to clean the other of while working on the others hair.

"You still have one streak of frosting on your cheek," Blaine said.

"Well, clean it off," Kurt said a voice that said that should have been the most obvious thing in the world. He had expected Blaine to pull out one of Kurt's makeup wipes that right next to his hand. That's not what Blaine did; not even close. Suddenly Kurt felt Blaine's tongue drag up his cheek slowly, getting the frosting off. It then went back down to get the rest off. The thing was, though, is that that streak ended at the corner of Kurt's lips. Blaine saw it perfectly fit to attach them together. Kurt gasped slightly as Blaine's lips were suddenly on his. As much as they both wanted to deepen, there was a mutual agreement to keep it short. Though it was indeed short, both were left breathless when they pulled apart. Kurt saw Blaine had a little spot of frosting right under his jaw line. With a smirk, Kurt attached his lips to it in an open mouth kiss. He ran his tongue along it and sucked at the frosting. Once it was all off, Kurt pulled away, kissing the bruising spot gently.

"You two realize that you both have hickies right?"

Kurt and Blaine jumped, turning to see Rachel standing in the door way. Kurt's skin flushed as he looked down. "You are one to talk Rachel. I saw some on that collarbone of yours while we were throwing food. And Finn's got one behind his ear," Blaine said smirking. Rachel completion suddenly had red hues going through it.

"Hey! Don't be picking on my girlfriend," Finn defended at he joined them in Kurt's room.

"She started it," Blaine mumbled.

"OhMyGosh, how old are you? Five?" Kurt laughed.

"Kids! Dinner is almost ready, so come down here please," Carole called up the stairs.

They all exchanged looks, before Blaine and Finn took of down the stairs, playfully shoving each other they whole way. Kurt and Rachel just laughed at their boyfriends. Kurt turned to his best friend once they had their laughter under control. He offered her his arm. "Shall we, mademoiselle?" Kurt asked in a spot on French accent.

Rachel laughed as she took his arm. "We shall." The two walked down to the kitchen laughing, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

><p>AN: So there's that, my Christmas/Hanukkah (I'm Jewish and Christina so) present to all of you. For any of you who read my 'Won't Go Home Without You' (also Klaine story for those who don't but are interested) fic, I going to try to have the next chapter up by Thursday, but as usally, don't hold me to that. The next one for this should be up hopefully by Saturday.**  
><strong>I hope my Finchel writing was okay. I love Finchel, not as much as Klaine, but I do still love them. So I hope I did them so justice. I'm a Klaine writer/lover attempting to do Finchel, so if it sucked, I apologize. Let me know if I should stop writing Finn and Rachel things or not. =D**  
><strong>Also if you any suggestions on songs for our four lovely singers to sing, in any group/solo/duet/trio, let me know. The only songs I have that I am for a fact doing is 'Extraordinary Merry Christmas' by Blaine and Rachel and 'Let It Snow' with Kurt and Blaine. So I do need a Finn and Rachel duet song. =D

Review Replies:

dreamer 3097 ~ Thank you! hoped you liked this chapter

Supercyke ~ Thank you! Here's your update. Hope this Finchel was good.

GleekWarbler123 ~ 'Klaine babble of cuteness!' I love it lol. And always Kurt and Blaine for the win! Thanks xoxo

Please review if you have the time. *Blaine/Darren puppy dog eyes*

Love and Hugs to all who have read, reviewed, and alerted/added to favorite

_Edit: I'm going through and cleaning up all of my stories/chapters. I'm also deleting the chapters that were just AN. I hope it's easier to read and understand now. =) less than 3_


End file.
